It Happened That Way
by Ian K
Summary: Many years/cycles in the future, John Crichton has an encounter with someone he once helped out of danger.


It Happened That Way  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended.  
  
Time Frame: About thirty years/cycles after Season 3 ending. There is also a flashback sequence that takes place about two years after the Season 3 ending.  
  
*  
The planet Gretlaan was considered by many to be a paradise. Its green fields, blue lakes, rivers, streams, and two oceans, were nicely contrasted by a deep blue sky. The city of Pegem was the largest on the planet, situated on the coast off of the planet's western ocean.  
  
Many people of different races made their way to work that morning in Pegem. Whether they be laborers, artisans, service people, civil employees, or merchants, the people of this quiet and tranquil city went about their business in safety and security.  
  
One of these people was an Aloovan, one of a race of people that looked human in their appearance, with the exception of reptilian like scales permeating their skin. The Aloovan's name was Yirin, a family man who worked as an engineer for the city. He walked along, thinking about what he needed to do as he got to work, much as he did every other day.  
  
But this day became different for Yirin once he spotted two people walking along a dock next to the water's edge. They were Sebaceans, or at least Sebacean looking, a male and a female. The male appeared to be an older man, with gray hair and a gray mustache and goatee beard. The female had flowing, dark hair that was only ever so slightly tinged by gray, and looked to be quite a bit younger than the male. The two of them (both wearing long, leather jackets) strolled along slowly, arm in arm, and talking with smiles of contentment.  
  
The reason why this couple caught Yirin's eye was because he recognized one of them. Or, at least, he think he recognized the male. It had been so long ago, and the man he knew had been much younger. But the man he was thinking of had made such an impression on Yirin all those cycles ago that he recognized him more with feeling than with eyesight. The Aloovan decided to be a little late to work today and speak to this couple.  
  
As he approached, the couple did not seem to notice him at first. But as Yirin got closer, his eyes locked on the man whom he wished to speak to, the female did take notice of the Aloovan. She motioned to her companion to take heed of Yirin's approach. Then, they both put their hands under their jackets, as if they were reaching for weapons. Yirin decided to put them at ease.  
  
"Please," said Yirin, his hands out in front of him, "do not draw weapons. I mean you no harm."  
  
The man and woman looked at each other, before the woman spoke. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Yirin looked at the man. "I'm sorry, but...are you, John Crichton?"  
  
The man let out a sigh. Then, with a slight smile on the aging features of his face, the old man replied. "Yes, I am," said Crichton. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"My name is Yirin," said the Aloovan in reply. "I doubt you would remember me, but I remember you. We met...many cycles ago, when I was a boy."  
  
***********************  
Twenty-eight cycles ago:  
  
"COME YIRIN!" yelled the mother to her child. "We must flee from here! The Zenetans will be upon us shortly!"  
  
The Aloovan mother and child were among dozens who were running down the street of a small town on their farming colony. It was the middle of the night. Normally, the quiet farming village would be still as its inhabitants slept. But on this night, terror struck in the form of an attack by Zenetan pirates.  
  
"We can hide in the refinery, until your father comes back!" said the mother to Yirin.  
  
The two of them ran into a the refinery building. They were followed by several others from the fleeing crowd, as shots from energy weapons rang out from down the street. Little seven cycle old Yirin, his Mother, and three other Aloovans huddled in the shadows, waiting for rescue or for death or worse at the hands of the Zenetans.  
  
"Why do they attack us?" asked one woman of no one in particular. "We have nothing! We are farmers!"  
  
Just then, they heard the sound of pulse weapons fire coming from outside of the refinery. The sounds of different kinds of energy weapons filled the air, and some of the firing even sounded like it was coming from a hovering airborne craft. They heard people shouting, some saying to run, while a man's voice was telling someone to "keep pouring it on", whatever that meant.  
  
Several moments later, the door to the refinery opened. In stepped a Sebacean looking man with a leather coat, night vision device on his head, and pulse pistols in his hands. He took off the night vision gear, and looked down at the frightened Aloovans with blue eyes.  
  
He then tapped a comm badge on his jacket. "Aeryn, D'Argo," said the man, "I've found some civilians in this grain refinery. How far away are the bad guys?"  
  
"They are several blocks away now, John," said a woman's voice over the comm. "I'll keep them off of you while you get the civilians out of here."  
  
"Thanks, baby," said the man into his comm. He then turned his attention to the frightened Aloovans. "Hello. My name is John Crichton. We're here to help you."  
  
"John Crichton," said Yirin's Mother. "I've heard of you. Do you...do you know why those Zenetans are attacking us?"  
  
"Can never tell with them," said Crichton. "You must have something they want. Doesn't matter now. My job is to get you somewhere safe. Come on."  
  
"Wait!" yelled little Yirin. "Where's my Daddy? I want my Daddy!"  
  
John Crichton bent down so he could face the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Yirin," said the boy.  
  
"Well, Yirin, I will keep an eye out for your Daddy," said Crichton. "But right now I need you to be tough, and help me get these people out of here. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Yirin nodded. "Good," said John. Then, the Human pulled out a small coin. "Here. Its for good luck. Its called a lucky penny. Well, its not really a penny, but...its close enough. Keep it in your pocket, and it will help you to be brave."  
  
John then stood up. "Alright, people, let's move our asses out of here."  
  
Crichton then led the people out of the warehouse and out of the village to safety. As they walked through the fields outside of the village, they were ambushed by three of the Zenetan pirates.  
  
"Don't move, or your dead!" yelled one of the pirates.  
  
John already had his pulse pistols raised. "Do you really want to do that?" asked John. "Looks like we have ourselves a standoff. So here's how I propose we resolve it. You turn around and walk away, and we get back to leaving. All I've got here are a bunch of women and a child. They are no value to you. But, if necessary, I will kill you and die to protect them. Now, we all have guns pointed at each other. You three could probably take me, but not before I get at least one, if not two of you. Hell, I might even get lucky and get all three of you before I go down. So, who wants to be the one's I kill? Huh? Let's do it. We can all walk away, or we can all die here together. Make your choice."  
  
The Zenetans looked at each other, and seemed to consider for a few moments. Finally, they three pirates backed away for a number of steps. Finally, they turned and walked away, keeping an eye on Crichton as they left.  
  
Crichton, his pistols still trained on the Zenetans, waved for the group of Aloovans he was escorting to keep moving. After the bad guys were far enough away, John lowered his pistols and followed the Aloovans.  
  
******************************  
Present:  
  
"You got us to safety, found us a place to hide," said Yirin. "Then, you and your comrades drove the Zenetans from our village. We repaid your kindness with a large supply of food. But, my mother always said you deserved more in repayment. For if it were not for you, John Crichton, and your friends, we would probably have all been killed."  
  
"Did you ever find your father?" asked John.  
  
Yirin frowned. "He was dead," he said. "Shot by a Zenetan pulse weapon."  
  
"I'm sorry," said John. "I wish we could have saved him, too."  
  
"I just wanted to say, John Crichton, that I have never forgotten what you did for my mother and I that night," said Yirin. "I have a wife and children of my own, now. And I have told them of the hero John Crichton who, along with his comrades, saved our village and our lives. And, I have showed them this."  
  
Yirin pulled an old, worn out coin from his pocket. It was the same coin Crichton had given him that night those many cycles ago. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Tell me, how did you end up here?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Is this the same woman you spoke to in the communications device that night?" asked Yirin.  
  
"Yes," said John, "this is my wife, Aeryn."  
  
"An honor," said Yirin. "To answer your question, we settled here a few cycles ago. I was...never a good farmer, but I am a good engineer."  
  
"I see," said Aeryn. "Well, I'm afraid we must be going now. We can't stay long, and there are some things my husband and I wish to do before we leave."  
  
"Of course," said Yirin. "I must be to work. Thank you, again, for everything."  
  
Yirin turned and left at a rapid pace, heading for work. John and Aeryn watched him go for a while, before John turned and looked at the ocean.  
  
"You know," said John, "there would be some who would say that it didn't happen that way. That is was all legend, myth. The stuff of made up stories for children."  
  
Aeryn leaned her head on John's shoulder. "It doesn't matter what others say, my love," she replied. "We know the truth. It happened that way."  
  
The End 


End file.
